Aslaar
by arbiter685
Summary: Dans cette histoire nous parleront des Aslaar ainsi que leurs histoires. Nous commencerons par une définitions et entamerons notre récit à travers les époques de ces mystérieuse boules flottantes.
1. Les Aslaars

Qu'est-ce-qu'un Aslaar ?

Comme dis dans l'introduction nous allons d'abords aborder la description de ces mystérieux objets. Pour se faire on m'a donné ordre de faire une petite fiche récapitulant certaines informations.

Fiche des Aslaars:

Date de découverte: !

Forme: Ovale

Apparence: Opaque ou translucide

Hauteur: Entre 5 et 7 mètres

Nombres existants: Nous estimons qu'il en existe entre 100 et 100 000

Créateur: !

Cette petite présentation étant faite je tiens à préciser quelques petites choses.

Que contient un Aslaar ?

Revenons sur le contenu de nos chères boules instables, ces petites merveilles peuvent contenir de vastes paysages allant de quelques mètres à !, les mini-vers(mini-univers) contenu dans les Aslaars peuvent être composés d'élément inconnu tels que du ! revenant souvent dans les Aslaars. Les univers explorés jusqu'à là n'ont contenu aucun être humain, par contre une certaine entité revient souventefois.

Leurs apparences ?

Les Aslaars, comme énoncé dans la fiche ont une apparence opaque ou translucide selon leurs environnements. Mais je n'ai pas précisé quel était le contenu visible lorsqu'ils étaient translucide. Eh bien cela peut paraitre insolite mais ce n'est qu'un paysage figé... (Je développerais plus tard)

Le créateur des Aslaars ?

Je trouve assez futile de parler de ce sujet mais bon. Le(s) créateur(s) des Aslaars reste encore indéfini et nous cherchons activement son(leurs) identité(s) grâce notamment à l'Aslaar originel et au !

Voila, je pense avoir bien introduit ce qu'est un Aslaar. Dans le prochain chapitre nous aborderons comment entrer à l'intérieur d'un Aslaar, et nous évoquerons (peut-être) l'Aslaar originel.

(Note: "Aslaar" est un nom propre, ne s'accordant qu'avec le pluriel)

! = Ne peut être encore communiqué pour le moments, Données compromettante


	2. Bill, le Voyageur

Bonjour, et bien étant donné que je n'ai pas encore reçu toutes les autorisations (et les investigations) pour parler de l'Aslaar originel j'ai du me rabattre sur une description sur le Voyageur qui je l'espère ne sera pas trop prolixe.

 **Le Voyageur:**

"Le Voyageur", "Bill" ou bien "Le Corbeau" est un humanoïde possédant un habit noir et une tête de citrouille embrassée. Il est gardien du Bazar et possède un véhicule des plus étonnant. Effectivement il chevauche une calèche grâce à deux étalons en armure complète possédant des yeux violets jaillissant en flammes dans l'obscurité. Son véhicule quant à lui, est d'un style rustique, entièrement noir et ne possède pas de fenêtre (dans le style d'un corbillard). Sur le toit de son véhicule trône plusieurs bagages surannés (Une dizaines) étant scellés et dont le "croque-mort" refuse catégoriquement l'ouverture prétendant que ce sont simplement ses affaires personnelles. Sa calèche montre aussi des caractéristiques surnaturels quand il s'agit de l'intérieur. Effectivement sa calèche s'adapte selon la volonté du corbeau, pouvant accueillir un nombre démesuré d'individu et délivre un grand effectif d'énergie !.

Revenons au claire du sujet. Bill se fait surnommer le Voyageur pour cause de son attelage lui permettant de passer à travers les Aslaars et donc cézigue permettant dès lors de se promener dans l'Agerfir _*_. Après de longues études et analyses nous avons découvert que la calèche de notre cher ami possédait un volonté propre mais nous n'arrivons toujours pas à expliquer son aptitude à pouvoir traverser l'Agerfir. Toutefois grâce à ce véhicule nous avons pus faire de relevés et des recherches sur l'Agerfir.

 **Le Bazar:**

Le Bazar est une tour monumental située dans l'Agerfir, ou seul Bill a accès. Cette tour possède en son sein différentes sculptures, tableaux, en trotre des oeuvres d'arts mais également des centaines d'Aslaars relier par un escalier de verre en colimaçon montant certainement jusqu'au sommet de ce bâtiment.

 **Entreprises:**

Je ne voulais pas faire ça au début mais bon, j'y est été contraint.

!

Black Road Purple Road Green Road

Black Street Purple Street Green Street

Rainbow Alley

Je comptais également vous raconter le récit du voyageur mais au final je remarque que son histoire est bien plus complexe que ce que je croyais. En conclusion ce sera pour une prochaine fois _et pour ce Noël n'oubliez pas carpe diem !_

 _Agerfir: Vide sempiternel où se trouve chacun des Aslaars._

 _Mots écrits en italique_ : Apparition non volontaire de ma part de mon Boss.


End file.
